


Five things that River Tam dreams about

by koalathebear



Category: Firefly
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time after Serenity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things that River Tam dreams about

**One**

River dreams of blue turtles, falling stars and misty mountains. Some things she dreams of are things and places from worlds that do not exist. Many are from places that exist no longer. Others are from worlds that may one day come into being in a flash of kaleidascopic light as her dreams are not constrained by concepts of time and location. Her thoughts soar and explore.

 **Two**

Although the nightmares of Miranda are fading, now and then a flash of a screaming mouth, tortured eyes and clawed hands will reach for River through the darkness. The memories linger, although the sound of River's soft sob is enough to cause a voice to murmur gently as she is pulled against a warm, hard body that holds her close with silent comfort.

 **Three**

She smiles over a future in which she sees chubby smiling babies and warm, golden contentment.

Simon's eyes meet hers and she knows that everything is all right. His smile tells her that he regrets none of the choices that he has made - for they have finally brought him to this place.

"Be happy 妹妹 - _I_ am."

She wakes from dreams with a smile, the sound of the laughter of her nieces and nephews ringing in her ears.

 **Four**

Sometimes she dreams of the life she might have had if she had grown up an ordinary girl - if the madness had not been distilled from the Universe and injected into her mind.

These dreams no longer fill her with sorrow and regret. That girl never existed and if she had, he would not have existed for her either.

 **Five**

River Tam dreams of Malcolm Reynolds. She dreams of the wryness in his dark eyes, of the rueful way his mouth slants into a crooked smile when things go wrong. Her dreams are interlaced with Mal's drawling voice. His cool mouth is firm and hungry against hers, his lips are pressed to the base of her throat, the crook of her elbow, the back of her knee ...

River smiles as she wakes up slowly. Mal Reynolds is frequently in her dreams. She opens her eyes and sees that Mal is lying beside her, his fingers tracing their way down her bare arm.

"You were smiling, little one. Just what were you dreamin' about?"

"I was dreaming about you." He laughs.

"I'm right here. No need to dream about me," he tells her, allowing his lips to follow the path where his fingertips have just been.

River's smile is secretive and knowing. "You were dreaming about me, too."

Mal shakes his head, pretending to look disapproving. "How many times have I told you not to go lookin' into my thoughts without permission. No tellin' what you'll find there."

Their laughter is soft as River's arms slide around his neck, drawing him back against her. "I found this," whispers. "And this is better than a dream."

  
**The End**   



End file.
